Dash's Past
by Whatsup818
Summary: Rainbow Dash's father arrives in Ponyville in hopes of speaking to his daughter. Will Rainbow listen to him? Will Rainbow's friends finally hear about her past? Slight PinkieDash RainbowPie
1. Chapter 1

The day was bright and warm; dozens of ponies flitted about Ponyville with friendly smiles on their faces. A middle aged pegasus stallion slowly glided toward the town; a forlorn expression covered his face as he descended. He was rather large, dark blue fur, with a silvery mane and had magenta eyes; his cutie mark was a snowflake. Landing gently he began searching around town for a certain pegasus mare.

Down at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie had all her friends gathered to taste her new creation. "I call it Gooey Explosion!" Pinkie revealed six perfectly round pastries that were a bright yellow color. "Why do you call it Gooey Explosion?" Twilight carefully prodded one of the pastries curiously. "Oh I bet it's absolutely divine! Just like all of Pinkie's sweets!" Rarity smiled kindly toward Pinkie while carefully levitating a pastry toward her mouth.

Devastation was all that was left of the Sugarcube Corner kitchen. Bright blue gooey liquid covered every square inch of the room. Giggling, Pinkie pulled herself away from the wall and licked herself clean "MMMM! Blueberrific!" Rainbow tore herself from the wall laughing hysterically "Nice one Pinkie Pie!" Twilight fell to the floor with a squelching noise, quietly grumbling to herself. Applejack chuckled "Well besides the explosion, it could be the new best treat here yet!" Applejack began licking at the residue on her foreleg in amusement. Rarity looked horrified, quickly wiping off the gooey substance she screamed shrilly "MY BEAUTIFUL WHITE FUR! IT'S RUINED!" Rarity's white fur had been dyed a light shade of blue, with splotches of darker areas. Fluttershy rushed over to Rarity "Don't worry Rarity, I'm sure the spa can wash this out." She was still shaken by the sudden explosion but ignored that in order to calm down her dramatic friend.

Shaking herself clean, Twilight gave Pinkie a pointed look "Maybe you should ease up on the explosion part of the Gooey Explosion." Pinkie blinked rapidly, tilting her head in confusion "If I ease up on the explodiness then it wouldn't be a Gooey Explosion!" Before Twilight could respond a blue pegasus stallion entered Sugarcube Corner.

Bounding to the main lobby, Pinkie eagerly greeted the new pony "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! You must be new here! *GASP* I need to throw you a PARTY! I will invite everyone in Ponyville so you can make all kinds of friends! *MMPH*" Pinkie's rambling was abruptly halted by an exasperated Applejack. "Sorry about that, what can we do for you stranger?" Applejack smiled kindly at the stallion, whom was a little weirded out by the pink ponies erratic behavior. "I'm looking for Rainbow Dash, do you know where she is?"

"Of course she's right- Where did that silly filly go?" Applejack gestured to an empty space that use to hold the cyan pegasus. "Oh…" The stallion seemed to visibly droop, disappointed to have missed the brash pegasus. "Why are you looking for her anyway?" Twilight curiously asked him. Standing straight the stallion introduced himself "I am Snow Storm, Rainbow Dash is my daughter." The five remaining mares were stunned into silence.

Dash flew away from Sugarcube Corner as fast as her wings could take her, going in no specific direction. Seeing her father again forced many unwanted feelings and memories to flood through her. Her emotions eventually settled on frustrated anger. How DARE he show up after all these years! What could he possibly gain by coming here? Rainbow didn't care to find out.

None of her friends knew about family, or her past. Fluttershy only knew about the times at flight camp or at the flight academy. She carefully kept anything that connected her to her past a secret from everypony. She had left Cloudsdale to escape the pitying gazes of the few ponies that knew about her past. She thought she could start over and have a better life in Ponyville, but her father was quickly proving her wrong.

After Pinkie cleaned Sugarcube Corner's kitchen with incredible speeds; they all rushed around Snow Storm, prodding him with questions. "How come Dashie never mentioned you before Stormy?" Pinkie seemed to twitch in excitement, hoping to learn all about Rainbow's past. Snow Storm frowned and adverted his eyes, "I don't blame her for never mentioning me. We didn't get along really well."

"Why not?" Applejack never heard of family member's not getting along besides small disagreements that normally would happen; the whole concept was alien to her. "It is not my place to tell you. I just want to talk to her about some things. I would really appreciate it if you all helped me find her." The stallion voice was heavy with regret, his eyes drifting out the window hoping to get a glimpse of his wayward daughter.

"Rainbow is very hard to find if she doesn't want to be found. The only pony who seems to be able to find Rainbow is Pinkie, but that's only if she catches a glimpse of her first." Fluttershy nervously spoke to the stallion, unsure how to help him. Pinkie nodded vigorously "Dashie took off so fast I didn't get to see where she was going. Don't worry! I will still help you find her!"

Twilight's mind seemed to be working in high gear; she was attempting to figure out what was going on between the father and Rainbow. He seemed like a really nice guy, a little moody but nopony is perfect. If only Dash shared with her friends instead of bottling things up and acting like she didn't need anyponys help. The look of guilt that crossed Snow Storms face cemented Twilight's decision "We can split up and search every corner of Ponyville. If any of us find's her we will let off a signal," Twilight carefully pulled out Pinkie's magic poppers that shot bright and loud lights into the air. "Whomever finds her will keep her there until we all show up." Whatever was going on between the two pegasi would hopefully be resolved and help them both move on. If Rainbow Dash's impromptu escape from her father was anything to go by; this could be one of the most important things to do for Rainbow: Mend her relationship with her father.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow had barricaded herself inside of the apple family's old water house; what earth ponies used to water their plants before the pegasus ponies helped out. Nopony would ever find her here; well maybe Pinkie Pie. Determined not to be found by her father; she prepared herself for a long stay. A barrel of apples, a stack of comic books, weight set to keep herself in shape and even a fluffy cloud to nap on. She managed to gather all this stuff in less than ten seconds; a new record.

She couldn't even enjoy the ego boost she just gave herself. Her memories as a filly were flooding her mind no matter how much she wished them not to. Groaning in frustration; Rainbow smashed an apple to relieve the tension growing within her. Glaring down at the pulverized apple, Rainbow shuddered feeling tears threaten to spill, but she refused to let them fall. She will not cry because of him again.

It was late in the day when the six ponies regrouped, unsuccessful in their search. The five mares were in various states of worry. The stallion held an air of resignation, as if he experienced this before. "Maybe this was a mistake; I shouldn't have come and disrupted your lovely town." "Now don't you think that way Stormy! Your aunty Pinkie Pie is here to help you! You never waste our time." Pinkie patted Snow Storm with a determined smile. "I'm several years older than you Ms. Pie." The stallion gave Pinkie a strange look, before shuffling away from her.

"This is quite odd, normally Rainbow Dash can't stay hidden long enough due to her inability to stay still." Rarity was perplexed at Dash's behavior. Normally Rainbow couldn't stay hidden from the entire town, but it seemed like she just disappeared completely. "Is there any place we haven't searched yet?" Fluttershy was easily the most worried; imagining all the horrible things that could possibly happen easily worked her up into a mild state of panic. "What if she is in trouble!"

Pinkie gasped sharply "Oh NO! Not DASHIE! We have to find her!" Pinkie's mood rapidly changed to horror at the thought of Rainbow hurt. She was still figuring out these new feelings that had developed for the rainbow mane pegasus, and the thought of Dash hurt caused a sharp pain to shoot through her chest. Before she could race off in a random direction to find the cyan pony a purple aura surrounded her and halted her in her tracks.

"Calm down Pinkie, I'm sure Rainbow is fine. She can take care of herself. We just need to think of anyplace we haven't looked yet." Twilight began writing down everyplace everypony had searched that day before marking them off on the map of Ponyville. "Hey Applejack, what is that building right there?" Twilight pointed at the small building on the map that was on the far side of Sweet Apple Acers. "Why that's the water house. Why, do you think Rainbow would hide there?" Applejack had a doubtful look on her face. The structure was tiny and musty. Rainbow would hardly be able to move around in such a small building, she would explode from boredom.

"She might be. We couldn't find her anywhere else; it wouldn't hurt to look just in case." Twilight's ever growing curiosity between Dash and Storm's relationship was part of the reason why she was so determined to find her. The other reason was concern; Dash had been gone for a really long time for a filly that didn't know the meaning of slow unless it was nap time.

The five ponies trotted off to Sweet Apple Acers with determination. If they didn't find her; they were going to alert the town of a missing pony. Traveling the expansive orchard they finally came across the musty structure that was covered in moss and vines. "You _really _should get rid of that dirty building, at least rebuild it." Rarity cringed upon sight of it. Applejack rolled her eyes before pushing on the door, only to find that it wouldn't budge an inch. "Well that's weird; I never had trouble getting into the water house before." Applejack pushed harder on the door, sweat forming from exertion.

Rainbow noticed the door being pushed open slowly, light pouring in from the small crack in the doorway. Dash rushed to the door and pushed it shut, struggling with the unseen force outside. The force suddenly became stronger and stronger. Rainbow could feel herself begin to buckle under the added pressure yet refused to give up and pushed all of her strength into it. A sudden slam against the door knocked Dash backward into her stacks of comics; her friends and father toppled inside in a heap.

Screaming, Rarity jumped up and began desperately dusting off the dirt and dust that had covered her. "This place is absolutely dreadful!" In an instant, Rarity began cleaning up the place, lighting candles and even alphabetized Rainbow's comics. She finished by summoning seven pillows and promptly sat on one "Ah, isn't this much better? Now Rainbow Dash your father is here to see you, please don't run away again."

Dash snorted angrily "I never want to see him again as long as I live! Go AWAY SNOW STORM!" Rainbow's wings were flared out aggressively, as she stood in a crouched defensive position. Snow Storm shrunk back slightly as he stared into his daughters angry eyes "I only wish to speak with you, this won't take long I promise."

"I don't have to listen to you; I don't have anything to say to you anymore. LEAVE! NOW!" Dash's friends were in shock; they never have seen Dash act in such a way before. They could feel the tension radiating off of her like a poisonous fume. "Now hang on there Rainbow! That's no way to talk to your father!" Applejack was furious; she had never witnessed such disrespect before and disliked seeing one of her closest friends treat their family in such a way.

Dash's glare never left her father as she harshly responded to Applejack "This is none of your business Applejack." Never before had Rainbow acted so harshly toward her friends; Applejack was stunned into a hurt silence. "D-Dashie, why are you being so mean?" Pinkie's normally loud and boisterous voice was soft, meek and sad. Startled by Pinkie's uncharacteristic response, Dash glanced at her sympathetically before returning her hardened gaze toward her father, whom by now was radiating guilt.

Licking his lips nervously, Storm cleared his throat, "I just want to apologize to you Rainbow Dash. You deserved better growing up. I am sorry I put you through so much." Dash's glare turned cold and distant, her face was unreadable "You can't change the past with your apologies father. I don't think I could ever forgive you." With those harsh words, Rainbow pushed past everypony in the room and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow Storm signed in resignation. He didn't expect her to forgive him, he was just glad that he apologized for what a jerk he had been. Preparing to leave, he was stopped by a pink hoof gripping his shoulder. "What happened between you and Dashie?" A serious expression crossed Pinkie's face as she stared pleadingly into Storm's eyes for the truth.

Carefully removing her hoof he slowly walked out of the water house "This isn't my place to tell. I can at least do this one act of kindness and respect my daughters' privacy. If you want to know, you're going to have to ask her." Avoiding the five curious eyes, he took off slowly toward his home in Cloudsdale. He allowed himself a small smile; he had finally done the right thing.

Watching him leave, Twilight gave a determined look at everypony "We need to find out what happened between Rainbow and her father." Fluttershy shrunk back at the memory of how harsh Dash was acting "I don't think she wants us to know Twilight; she seemed pretty angry and agitating her doesn't sound…safe." Never had Fluttershy seen Rainbow act in such a way from all the years she had known her. She always remembered her being moody and distant whenever she came back to flight camp after seeing her father but never thought too much about it.

Applejack's frustration boiled over quickly once her shock wore off "I can NOT believe that pony! Why would she treat her own kin in such a way! I never have seen so much disrespect in my entire life! She better have a good explanation about this." Applejack stormed off into the direction of Rainbow's departure; quickly being followed by her friends. "Now Applejack, while I do agree that Rainbow Dash's behavior was simply _atrocious;_ we shouldn't force her to tell us what happened between them." Rarity attempted to slow the fuming orange earth pony; even though her interest in Dash's past was unbearably powerful.

Pinkie stared vacantly toward the direction of Dash's departure. Another pony having a hard foal-hood hurt her; especially since it was Rainbow. Sorrow gripped her heart as she thought about the recent events between Dash and her father. So much underlying pain was hidden from everypony with her aggressive and cold behavior. The thought of building a time machine crossed her mind before quickly shaking that thought away. Messing with the past is always a bad idea.

Rainbow soon found herself perched on a cloud, just outside of her cloud home. She was currently venting angrily to Tank; whom nodded slowly with a sympathetic look on his face. "…I just can't believe he had the _nerve _to show his face. He should've realized I never wanted to see him again! Doesn't he remember our parting words?" Groaning in frustration, Rainbow punched a nearby floating cloud, causing it to evaporate immediately.

Tank flew forward with his makeshift chopper and comfortingly placed a front leg on Dash's shoulder. Smiling slightly, Dash leaned into the touch. Even though she is unable to tell anypony about what happened, at least she could tell her pet; he wouldn't pity her like the rest. Her ears folded back as she looked toward the ground sadly; her friends are going to want to know what was going on between her and her father. Not telling them now would be an insult to their friendship. She just wasn't sure she was ready to tell them.

"There she is!" Fluttershy finally spotted Rainbow in a fitful slumber on a cloud outside her home. Applejack nearly fell over Tank, whom was eating plants on the ground, due to her haste to find Rainbow. "Sorry about that Tank." Dusting the tortoise off carefully, Applejack turned her attention toward the sleeping pony.

"Fluttershy, do you mind waking up Rainbow so we can talk to her?" Twilight peered curiously up at Rainbow, more determined than ever to find out what happened."Hang on girls; we shouldn't make Dashie tell us anything. Let's wait for her to wake up on her own." Pinkie gazed at the shivering form with concern. She wished she was born a pegasi just so she could comfort the cyan pony from her bad dream.

"Pinkie is absolutely right, we cannot force Rainbow Dash to tell us; otherwise she might just bottle up and never tell us. We should leave her a note; letting her know that when she is ready we will be waiting for her." Rarity swiftly summoned a piece of paper and a quill before looking expectantly at the group of ponies.

"We should tell her to meet us at the library when she is ready." Twilight observed Rarity's flowing penmanship mark the paper before levitating it up to Rainbow and sliding it under her wing. With a final look; the five ponies slowly retreated to the library. Pinkie randomly peered over her shoulder at the cyan pony until she was out of sight.

An hour later, Rainbow woke with a jolt; carefully rubbing her eyes tiredly as memories from her past flashed before her eyes. She had a dream about the day Dash left her home in Cloudsdale. So many different scenarios rushed through her mind; shaking her head in irritation, she sighed sadly. Just seeing him again made old wounds seem fresh, even though all he came to do was apologize. It didn't matter to her, if he was a _real_ father, then he wouldn't have to apologize in the first place.

Something light slipped out from her wing, drawing her attention from curiosity. Rarity's eloquent calligraphy greeted her as she read the note. Visibly drooping, Rainbow gazed in the direction of the library, thoughts racing through her mind. The thought of her friends waiting around to finally hear the truth scared Dash a little. She had never allowed anypony know too much about her in fear of getting hurt. She knew what she had to do. Her friends deserved to know; especially after a day like today. She just hoped that they wouldn't treat her any different. Landing on the ground softly, Rainbow slowly began walking toward the library, trying to prolong the inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

The library seemed to loom over Dash as she approached. Attempting to scrape up the remaining confidence and courage within her, she boldly strode toward the door. Her remaining confidence left her as soon as she attempted to open the door. Attempting to relax, she carefully pushed the door open a crack and peered inside.

The door was suddenly yanked open and a pink blur tackled Dash into the ground with a bone crushing hug. "Oh Dashie, I'm sorry you have been having such a terrible day." Pinkie nuzzled Dash's neck, easily causing a blush to form on Dash's face. Carefully pushing the pink pony off; Dash sat up with some difficulty. She was in minor pain from the force of Pinkie's tackle-hug.

Stumbling into the library four sets of eyes peered at her expectantly. Nearly losing her nerve, she shuffled backward and ran into Pinkie. "So… you all want to know what was going on today I suppose right?" "You're darn right we want to know!" Applejack had a cross look on her face; still a little miffed at Rainbow's disrespect of her father.

Twilight gave Applejack a sharp look before returning her gaze to Rainbow Dash, "We just want to know what happened between you two; will you tell us?" Five sets of pleading and concerned eyes locked onto Rainbow, causing her to shrink away from the intense gaze of her friends. "A-all right, but you better not treat me different!" Before anypony could say anything, Pinkie popped up in front of Dash, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" She dramatically shoved her hoof into her eye without flinching. Chuckling softly, Rainbow gave her friends a small smile. "This may take a while, so get comfortable…"

Years ago, everything between her father and mother had been amazing. Her mother had a white coat with a red mane with orange streaks; her eyes were golden and her cutie mark was a fireball. Her name was Fire Star. They had a high school romance that lasted into marriage. Everything was wonderful between them.

Her father worked in the weather factory as the chief snow expert; calculating snowflakes, density needed for different parts of Equestria, how to stop a severe storm, etc. Her mother was part of the famous Wonderbolts. She had amazing speed, could perform death defying stunts, and was one of the few whom nearly broke the sound barrier.

A few years in, Fire Star got pregnant with her very first foal. She had never been so happy in her entire life. She was determined to be the first female Wonderbolt to be seen in such a state. Snow Storm was more apprehensive about it. He never really liked kids too much but maybe he would like his own. He was also nervous about close-minded ponies that might try to hassle Fire Star.

Many ponies applauded Fire Star and her bravery; however there was a small group that detested her for it. While she was flying home in the middle of the night, she was surrounded by the offending ponies and attempted to drown her in the liquid rainbow pools. Sleeping ponies heard the commotion and alerted the guard, whom quickly hauled away the offending ponies.

Fire Star managed to cough up the liquid rainbow that seared her lungs and nearly puked up the large amounts she swallowed. She was rushed to the hospital where they found that besides mild bruising, she and the foal would be fine. Snow Storm never forgave himself for not being there when she was attacked. With a heavy heart Fire Star quit the Wonderbolts for the safety of herself and her foal.

Fire Star was in critical condition during labor. Her breathing was severely labored and her heart was palpating unnaturally. She was bleeding large amounts of blood that the doctors couldn't seem to stop no matter how hard they tried. Once Dash was finally born, Fire Star had enough life left in her to hold her filly for the first and last time. "I'm going to name you…Rainbow Dash."

Nopony had seen anything like Rainbow before. Six different colors of mane were unheard of; normally ponies had three different colors at most. Many concluded that it could have been caused by Fire Star being forced to swallow liquid rainbow. When Snow Storm heard the news, he was devastated. It seemed as if something within him broke and everything around him became dull. Finally seeing his newborn daughter he was disgusted by her appearance. She was the reason why Star Fire suffered so much, she was the reason that Star Fire died. Her rainbow mane nearly made him puke; of course she has hair that will always remind him of how his wife was viciously attacked. He refused to hold her and informed them to send for him when she was allowed to leave.

Snow Storm ignored his daughter most of the time; acknowledging her long enough to feed her. Some days he would get so furious by her sight that he threw her out of the house and wouldn't allow her in for days. Dash was easily picked on by other foals who witnessed how she was treated. "Ha ha, your dad doesn't love you!" Hoops sneered while Dumbbell pushed her to the ground. Early on she would cry and look to her father for comfort that would never come.

Eventually she became bitter and closed off. If anypony seemed to look at her wrong she would go off on them; getting into several fights during the school year. She would come home battered and bruised to an empty home. Whenever her father found out about her fights he would get inexplicably angry, thinking back to when Star Fire was attacked, and would beat her savagely. Ponies just assumed she got into more fights.

Eventually she became friends with Gilda, a griffon with more issues than her. They both seemed to understand each other and she became the first real friend she ever had. She quickly devolved into a bully; taking out her frustrations on the ponies that use to make fun of her. Her jerkish, antisocial behavior made her feel safe.

Then one day she saw Fluttershy being bullied by the worst bullies in flight camp. Rage boiled within her, and she rushed in to defend Fluttershy. She felt good defending others, a lot better than pushing them around; determined to defend this pony and any other pony after that she rushed in head first to the first race that meant more than just a trophy at the end, a pony's integrity.

Performing the sonic rainboom and winning the race filled her with so many new feelings she didn't know existed. So many ponies rushed toward her cheering, telling her how cool she was and how amazing her race was. She felt great for the very first time in her life; she thrived on the attention which easily set her up to train long and hard, working to be the best she could possibly be.

One year she was invited to see the Wonderbolts perform at the Cloudsdale Stadium. She had never seen such amazing aerobatics and death defying stunts. She stared in slack jawed awe at the team performing for everypony. Once the show finished she witnessed happy families hugging, laughing, and being joyful. She felt her heart clench; that's how a real family is suppose to be. From that day she vowed to become a Wonderbolt, not just for the fame but to bring families together. She always left that part out, wanting to stay awesome in everypony's eyes.

One day Dash rushed home hoping her father would be there. The flight academy had given out permission slips for parents to sign so the foals could go and see the Wonderbolts in person. This was a rare opportunity that Rainbow just couldn't pass up. She searched everywhere for him until she gave up and just waited for him to return home.

Upon his arrival Dash shoved the paper toward him, excitedly bouncing. His face became dark and unreadable as he read the paper before tearing it up and striding past Rainbow. "Why did you do that! This was my one chance to talk to the Wonderbolts! How will I become one someday if you keep ruining my chances!" Dash was near tears, devastated at her father's blatant rejection. "You are not worth their time Rainbow. You aren't worth anyponys time; YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" Storm punctuated his statement with a sharp right hook to Rainbow's jaw.

Falling to the floor, Dash clutched her slowly bruising face as she glared angrily at her father. "You know what? SCREW YOU DAD! YOU NEVER WANTED ME, WELL YOU ARE FINALLY GETTING YOUR WISH!" Bursting up from the floor she rushed to her room and grabbed her meager possessions and flew away as fast as she possibly could, leaving Cloudsdale altogether.

Dash had been homeless for weeks, stealing from innocent ponies to survive before stumbling across Ponyville. They needed a weather pony badly and Dash was desperate to earn money to stop living off the streets. After proving her worth she got the job no problem. Finally things seemed to be working out for the better.

Snow Storm had been shocked for several weeks at Rainbow's departure. He never thought she would actually leave. Breaking down he eventually went and saw a therapist. After a lot of counseling he finally realized how much of a horrible father he was. All he wanted to do was apologize but he didn't know the right time. He waited a year and a half before he began searching for Rainbow, hoping to find her soon…

Dash finished her story, looking away from her friends. All of them had tears in their eyes. "I am so sorry Rainbow…" Twilight softly said, looking at Dash sadly. Grumbling, Dash looked away "Don't pity me ok? I'm fine now." She felt uncomfortable with her friends' tear-filled eyes staring at her. Pinkie pulled Dash into a loving hug, nuzzling her mane "Thanks' for trusting us Dashie." Smiling slightly, Dash returned the loving embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainbow's friends' view for her had drastically changed at this new information. The finally saw that deep on the inside, she was still that poor defenseless filly who never known real love. How she never initiated hugs or avoided anything that had to do with vulnerable feelings was now seen as a learned defense instead of callousness. Her tough demeanor she displayed along with a biting ego was her mask to shield the years of pain. She never meant to be cruel toward others but that was all she knew; granted it wasn't nearly as bad as her bullies or her father, yet it still affected other ponies just the same. Dash had been hurting for years and nopony had noticed or cared to help her. She was much stronger than anypony ever gave her credit for; much stronger than anypony should have to be.

This easily explained why Rainbow treated the animals in such a way when looking for a pet. All Rainbow had known was racing and winning. That was her only source of affection and positive attention. With only that to go on, she attempted to find a pet the only way she knew how: competition. It was a truly heartbreaking thought that anypony would confuse love and affection with competition.

This also explained how Dash seemed to always walk away from a crash no matter how badly she was hurt. Experiencing many injuries in her lifetime, she obviously knew exactly what to do to avoid further injury and make it to somepony whom could properly help her. Even her broken leg she had a few months ago didn't bring out a single cry of pain; as if afraid that showing her agony would signify as weakness. Instead she brooded and snapped at anypony that got in her way; whether or not they would try to help her. They were all sure that Rainbow had a multitude of scars hidden beneath her fur, many just as old as she is.

Pinkie never loosened her grip on Dash; she continued to remain snuggled into Dash's embrace. Her emotions for the cyan pony were bubbling over as a wave of sadness and anger flooded her. The thought of Rainbow's own father treating her in such a way infuriated her to no end. Her father was lucky that he left; she was certain that she would have punched him square in the jaw for being such a horrible pony to her best friend; her Dashie.

Rarity seemed to be crying an ocean of tears. She never heard such a heartbreaking story; and to have finally heard something so cruel happen to one of her friends was hard to handle. She stumbled over in the most unladylike fashion and embraced Dash tightly, hoping to give Dash the feeling she was around ponies who loved her.

Twilight was in shock. The reality of the situation seemed to shut down her brain as she attempted to process the tale. Tears silently fell as she stared off into a void. Being the princess's prodigy and a member of a wealthy loving family, she was never exposed to such harsh realities many ponies had to suffer. Sure she read about them but that wasn't the same as seeing it happen or hearing it from someone you were close to.

Applejack seemed to have taken to smashing Twilight's table and chairs into a million tiny pieces. Tears dripped from her eyes as she imagined Rainbow's father as she demolished the unfortunate furniture. She always got worked into a rage whenever she heard things like this happening to other ponies. For this to happen to someone she cares about like family had turned that rage into blind fury. In the back of her mind she reminded herself to replace Twilight's furniture as she delivered the final blow to a splintered, hoof marked chair.

Fluttershy just stood there with a dark expression covering her face with tears slowly flowing from her eyes. It seemed all her kindness had moved out of the way from her desire to teach Rainbow's father a lesson. Nopony should treat foals in such a horrible way, especially not her friends. She was glad that he apologized for his wrongdoing which prevented her from tearing after him; because of the amount and length of abuse he gave Rainbow, apologies wouldn't ever be enough.

Rainbow felt herself slip slowly back into her depression she barely escaped from those few years ago. The memories still held strong and had a poisonous sting to them as if reliving her whole foalhood. Revealing her past had helped her though; accepting what happened made the sting not so painful and the time not nearly as horrible. She had five great friends whom will always be here for her. None seemed to pity her, only hold anger and betrayal toward the stallion they once trusted. If letting out her feelings helped her, then maybe actually listening to her father and confronting her past will help her even more. She was willing to try anything to remove the poison from her past.

Carefully looking at her friends, she disentangled herself from the embrace and gave them all a hard look. "Girls, I'm going to see what else my father has to say. I know it sounds crazy but, I think this will help me." All her friends seemed to snap to attention and regard her words before nodding in agreement. "If he lays one hoof on you Rainbow just be sure he is a dead pony!" Applejack raised her wood and blood covered fore hoof, breaking the skin earlier from a particularly hard punch. Fluttershy nodded in agreement, the darkness never leaving her face.

Smiling softly at her friends, Dash turned toward the door when she was stopped by a pink hoof, "Just so you know Dashie, we will always be here for you; _I _will always be here for you." With those words passionately spoken to Dash, Pinkie pulled Rainbow into a short yet loving kiss. Rainbow fell onto her haunches stunned at Pinkie's advances before a larger smile graced her face. "I will never forget Pinkie."

Dash quickly masked her feelings with a cocky grin as she took flight. "See you girls around." Turning quickly, she zoomed off toward Cloudsdale; toward her childhood home to finally face her father.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, Rainbow found herself in front of her foalhood home. It seemed to loom ominously over her as all the memories locked within were whispering them to her in a sickly tune. Viewing the steps to the door she could clearly remember sitting in the rain or snow for hours hoping her father would let her in soon; pressing herself against the door for as much warmth as she could possibly obtain.

Many of her old neighbors seemed to be around still. All peered at her curiously with pity filled eyes. Their gaze made her skin crawl fighting against her urge to start a fight, be it verbal or physical, to stop the stares. They all avoided getting too close to her; clearly remembering her violent tendencies form her misguided youth.

Tentatively moving toward the door, Rainbow could feel her inner foal curl in on itself; building walls of steel to defend against any abuse. Her former bitterness seemed to shine through as she reached the door. Finally settling for a hard gaze she knocked purposefully at the door. After a few minutes of shuffling the door was opened; revealing a surprised Snow Storm within.

"R-Rainbow Dash, why are you here?" Stuttering slightly from shock, Snow Storm carefully moved and gestured into his home, prompting Rainbow to enter. "I have decided to here you out, _father._" Pointedly ignoring the small dents in some of the walls, Rainbow faced her father with muted annoyance and curiosity. There had to be a good reason for him to look for her and finally returning here has made her all the more determined to find out.

The stallion's face changed rapidly from shock to regret. "I came to apologize for my terrible way you have been treated during your time with me. I had no right to take out my sorrow and rage on you; you were an innocent pony unknowingly wrapped into the cause of all the bad that happened in a short period of time. I let everypony down with my actions; your mother, you most of all. I had ruined your youth, a precious time of joy you never experienced; and I will never be sorry enough."

Rainbow held an apathetic gaze on her father whom slowly seemed to curl into himself in sorrow. She held no sympathy for his torment and no forgiveness in his actions. Yes, he apologized and realized what he did was wrong; but nothing could take away the psychological and physical trauma she faced as a foal. Injuries fade, but scarred emotions last forever.

"Are you finished?" Rainbow's tone was dull and disinterested as she spoke. He nodded solemnly, staring out of a nearby window with a glazed over look in his eyes. "Thanks for apologizing; I'm glad you finally realized what an absolute pile of rotten garbage you had been in the past and are attempting to help yourself stop being such a jerk. However, I don't think I could forgive you, at least not fully. Maybe someday I will but right now; it's too soon, too fresh of memories that prevent me from allowing any kind of forgiveness. All I ask of you is to please, stay out of my life?"

A pleading look broke through her stoic gaze as she locked eyes with her father. He smiled sadly and nodded, "You won't have to worry about me anymore, I promise." Genuine happiness shone on Rainbow's face, she was finally going to get away from her past without any surprise visits along the way. She left as swiftly as she could, no longer able to stand the overbearing weight of being in her old home.

Staring at Rainbow's retreating form, Storm finally felt complete. He did what he promised he would do, maybe now he won't be such a failure and disappointment to Fire Star from his failed attempt at protecting her to the mistreatment of their foal. Slowly moving to the basement, he entered a room he had dedicated to his deceased wife. "I did it; I apologized for my horrible actions. I am now ready to fulfill her wish as well as my own." Kissing Fire Star's picture lovingly he pulled out the noose that he prepared months ago. Moments later, the only movement left in the house was the rhythmic swinging of the rope tied to the ceiling.

Rainbow returned home with a light feeling in her heart. She finally felt as if her past won't haunt her anymore. On the way back she flew many difficult aerial maneuvers that dazzled anypony that happened to be watching. Arriving at the library through a closed window; Rainbow ignored the random cuts from the broken glass as she hugged everypony in the room happily. Pinkie was hugged the longest in a more intimate embrace. "Thank you for getting me to talk about my past girls, I never would have let go without your help."

Her remaining four friends rushed in and joined Rainbow and Pinkie's hug. Pinkie looked up at Dash with loving eyes, "Thank you for trusting us Rainbow Dash."

**Most likely am going add an epilogue. Stay tuned!**


	7. epilogue

Stretching, Dash woke up in a bright Pink room with an alligator staring blankly at her on her tummy. Jumping slightly, Dash chuckled as she pushed the gator off and sat up. Many months had passed since her confrontation with her father and things couldn't be better for her. Pinkie had become her fillyfriend and they were now currently living together. There were a few residences of Ponyville that gave both her and Pinkie snide looks but that didn't affect her too much. All that mattered to her was making Pinkie happy.

Pinkie really needed her during the first month. Most of Ponyville were shocked by their relationship and many ponies avoided Pinkie and her parties, which severely affected her self-esteem. She would bury herself deep into Dash's embrace and cry many times from the treatment when she was sure nopony except for Dash would see her cry. In time, most of the town accepted them and things returned to normal; Pinkie no longer cried like she did but a secure bond had formed between them because of this.

Dash also opened up more to Pinkie; telling her about all the things that she hid from everypony; afraid they would dislike her. She even told her about her fear of being alone; something she was always afraid of since fillyhood. Many lonely nights had engrained the fear deep into her psyche. Any friend she made she held dear even if she didn't have a very good way of showing it. She became more patient and kind after sharing these things with Pinkie; realizing that she had no reason to fear the worst. She had easily become even more well liked than before.

A grey pegasus flew straight into Pinkie's room and into the opposite wall. "I brought you a letter!" Ditzy triumphantly held the letter out to Dash, giving her a cheesy grin. Smiling and shaking her head Dash accepted the letter. "Thanks Ditzy, try to be more careful ok?" Nodding vigorously, Ditsy rushed out of Pinkie's room to continue her delivery route.

Sighing, Dash carefully opened the letter and began to read. Her carefree mood dissolved immediately. Her father died, and he left everything he ever owned that had any value to her. He pretty much set her for life, and would never have to work again; unless she went crazy spending money on things she thought were awesome which was more than likely to happen. She was left in shock; when did he die? How did he die? Why did he leave her everything?

While Dash contemplated, Pinkie suddenly burst into the room carrying a tray containing a large stack of pancakes. "Morning Dashie!" Tossing the tray onto the bed without dropping anything, Pinkie bounced next to Dash and nuzzled her lovingly. Dash smiled softly at Pinkie's loving contact, "Hey Pinkie, I got a letter today. I need to go to Cloudsdale today but I should be back before dinner." "OKIE DOKIE LOKIE!" Pinkie kissed dash sweetly before shoving half the stack of pancakes in her mouth.

Arriving at Cloudsdale, Dash entered the official government building that dealt with the transfer of items from a deceased ponies will. It wasn't used often but extremely necessary to have one to prevent any kind of conflict. She was immediately greeted and lead to a separate room from the lobby. "I assume you are here for what your father left you, am I correct?" The elderly stallion questioned as he stared at her critically. "Yea, just transfer whatever he left me to my bank account." Dash shuffled awkwardly, hoping to leave as soon as possible.

"Hang on now he left you one thing that he requested we give you as soon as you came here." The stallion smiled kindly at her, sensing her agitation and hoping to calm her. Looking up suddenly, she cocked her head to the side as she peered curiously at the stallion "What is it?" Mutely, he pulled out a carefully bound box and presented it to her. Grasping the box carefully, she unwrapped it slowly and peered inside. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat at what she saw.

A classic Wonderbolt uniform; her _mother's _Wonderbolt uniform. She carefully lifted it out of the box when a small letter fell out from the folds in the uniform. Carefully picking up the fallen letter, she unfolded it and felt her heart stop. In careful hoof writing; her mother left her a letter before she was born. "To my little foal, I give you my Wonderbolt uniform in hopes to inspire you to excel in anything you wish to do. I know that if you put your mind to anything you will succeed. I can feel that you have a strong spirit and determination. I am sure you will make me proud. You already make me proud. Love you always, Mommy."

Dash nearly dropped the letter, her hooves were trembling so violently. The fact that her mother wrote her such kind words even though she never got to see her grow up or even what she would become shook her to the core. She could feel her mother's unconditional love radiate through her and warmed her core. Her father's kindness at finally opening her mother's love to her made her feel complete. As tears slowly dripped down her face she looked down at the Wonderbolt uniform and smiled, "Thanks mom and dad."


End file.
